The Snake and the Octopus
by crystal3604
Summary: " Pinkie promise me that you wont let anyone change you." "Never. Ever. I pinkie swear."
1. Chapter 1

**The Snake and the Octopus** **.**

"Everyones here except Titania. Where is she?" Evie mumbled to herself as she continued re-checking the names of teenagers who came from the isle of the lost. Every student is here except Titania.

"Evie! Hey. Are you finished with that job?" Mal runs towards Evie with her purple hair in a pony tail. She was smiling so hard her cheeks were flushed. Mals first thought was Ben must have given a present. Again. He is a nice boyfriend and all but Evie didn't like when someone gives her present almost every week. It makes birthdays less special.

"What? Uh, no. Titania is missing. You know Ursula's daughter?"

"Oh. The book worm? I don't really see her as much." Mal shrugged. "Lets have a break. You have been working your butt off for a week. C'mon. Jay and Carlos are waiting in the cafeteria."

"I'm sorry Mal, you know I love Tuesday specials but I _have_ to find her. It worries me that it has been a week since everyone has settled here and no one had seen her." Evie ran her fingers through strands of her hair.

"She might be under the ocean. She is an octopus after all." Mal laughed. "Wait a little bit more. She will show up."

"But I asked Melody. She doesn't come here to study. She is in Music Sea school. She said she hasn't seen her for ages."

"Well, why don't you go ask Carlos and Jay? They are in the cafeteria. I'm hungry and they could help."

"Okay, I'm going to ask them. If I can't find her I have to inform fairy god mother." Evie clutched her notebook tightly. Ever since she got the title of school president it has been stress all over. She is starting to have bag under her eyes which isn't pretty for her complexion. She needs her beauty sleep but Titania is blocking that.

"Yeah go do that later. C'mon." Mal pushed Evie along the hall way and into the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was filled with student laughing chatting and rare dramatic proposals for the senior prom. Evie could hear squeals of yesses ev

"Evie! Mal! We are over here!" Carlos raised his hands up.

"Carlos. Whats for lunch?" Mal says as she reached their table.

"Surprise lasagna, chocolate chip cookies and orange juice."

"Not bad." Mal says analyzing the food on Carlos's plate. "Ill be back. Evie do you want anything?"

"Uh, orange juice will do."

"What's wrong school prez? You love surprise lasagna." Jay looked up from his food. He was eating his secret homemade sandwich.

"Its just that Titania is not just frustrates me. Have you seen her?"

"No." Carlos responded. Jay kept quiet.

"Really? That's just sad. Tell Mal I'm going to see fairy god mother." Evie sighed and got up but someone was pulling her hand.

"Don't leave." Jay hissed, desperation in his voice.

"What?" Evie looked confused.

"Sit down." Jay was breathing fast. He looked as frustrated as Evie was before. Evie obeyed and sat down.

"So you know?" Evie asked. Her eyes were glinting. Finally some lead. She can finally find her!

"Yes? No? I don't know?" He kept his eyes locked on his food. He gave a deep breath. "I didn't think she would disappear…"

 _A month before Jay left to go to Aurodon prep._

 _He was bored and had nothing to do. He had basically stolen anything and everything in this junk island. Well, anything that can be valued. He had gone to abandoned mines and factories. But he never went to one particular place._

 _The lost library._

 _The only library in the whole island which no one cared. It looked rundown like the rest of the buildings. When opening the doors Jay felt a cold breeze. The only light was from the windows. Shelves of books of different genres. Big fat encyclopedias. There said to be a man who owns the library but he had died before he could pass his whatever legacy to someone._

 _Jay was walking through the library trying to find stashed coins when he spotted a white body out of nowhere. His first intention was to scream thinking it was the dead man trying to kill him for trying to find his valuables._

 _But no._

 _It was a girl. Her thick framed glasses was too big for her small face. Short white hair pulled into a tight ponytail with strands poking out. A grin on her face and her grey eyes grew wide as she read the book. The black t-shirt and jeans made her light lavender skin very noticeable. But one thing Jay noticed the most was the golden shell necklace around her neck. Sweet, sweet gold._

" _Hey kid."_

 _The girl looked up surprised to see a human. But her eyes slowly grew with hatred when she noticed who it was._

" _Jay." She hissed. The guy who destroyed her life. Humiliated her in front of her so called 'friends' and the only reason why she hated the island completely._

" _Funny to see you here. What are you reading there?"_

" _Nothing that will spark your interests."_

" _Well you do." It spilled out of his mouth. What was he saying? She has a freak show parent. Though she is human and he liked how soft her hair is, when he pulled it while torturing her once. Yes he kicked her and might have caused some scars on her fragile body but it was just for fun. He is glad that useless creatures are here to make this island a bit better._

" _Har-har. Go rob a jewelry shop or something. I don't have time for your sweet talks."_

" _I'm bored. So I thought I'd check out some books. Any recommendations?"_

" _Oh yeah. Start with this. You'll need it." She slammed a book at his face. She was so sick of him. She thought the library kept stupid people away but she was wrong. She had to deal with this idiot at the moment who cannot take a hint._

 _Jay looked at the book she gave. It said 'Learn your A B C's.' "Are you kidding me?"_

" _Look Jay. I know you want to be with me but this isn't working out. You being stupid is such a embarrassment. We should break up." Titania smirked. This made her remember of her old times with Jay. They used to be best friends. But everything changed because of Mal's influence. Yes, Jay always stole stuff but he never was mean or sour. He returned them back a week after saying sorry._

" _Oh titania.. I love you to the depths of the earth. I would read millions of books just to get you to notice me." He started to move closer. "I like your soft white hair. Your smile is enough to brighten up my day." Jay moved closer. He could see a light blush on her face. They were only a centimeter apart. Jay slowly held his hand on the necklace without her noticing ."And the only one that sparks my interest." He yanked the necklace off. He saw a reaction he never have thought of. "Is your necklace."_

 _Titania screamed. She crouched down holding her stomach. Tears started to stream down her face. It felt like a fire burning in her stomach._

" _Jay… It hurts.." She croaked. She looked up to see him holding her mothers necklace. Rage started to burn within her. "HOW DARE YOU!" She shouted with all her might but the pain never stopped. It only started to grow. It passed to her legs and she felt her legs splitting. It started to turned into eight octopus arms. Titania looked completely horrified. Her secret is out. Now everyone knows._

 _She wanted to kill him. But it has been 10 years since she was in this form. She just couldn't move. She felt helpless._

 _Jay just turned around and ignored her cries. "Thanks for the gift." He laughed and left the library. He could hear her scream cuss words at him. Who knew a good girl would do that?_

Evie slapped him.

"Ouch.." Carlos said.

"Ouch? It should have been more than that! You… Why would you do that?" Evie shouted. The whole cafeteria was quiet.

Jay was still. When he recovered from the slap he saw all eyes staring at him. Mal dropped her food on the floor.

"Calm down Evie."

"CALM DOWN? HOW –" Mal cupped her hands on Evies mouth and started to pull her out of the cafeteria. "not here sweetie." Mal whispered as she pulled her outside.

They took an empty classroom and Evie was free. Her face was red with anger.

"YOU KNOW ITS DIFFICULT FOR HER! She- she is a very sensitive person! Why would you do that?"

"I told you guys this story before except Carlos. You were looking at yourself from the mirror. While Mal was just doing graffiti. Both of you were laughing." Jay tried to defend himself. " As I said before I was bored."

Both of them looked down in guilt. Evie was scolding herself. Why was she so stupid?

"No time for scolding. We need to find Titania. Do you have the necklace?" Evie asked Jay.

"Yeah. I never leave anywhere without it." He says taking it out from his pocket handing it to Evie.

" _Mirror Mirror in my hand. Where is the current owner of this shell?"_ A text suddenly appeared on the mirror it was holding. A deep voice boomed. _"The lost library."_

"Are you sure we should go there? You said Titania is sensitive and I'm pretty sure she is more than pissed right now." Carlos said.

"We should make up for our actions and return this to her. I'm pretty sure all of us are at fault not only Jay." Evie took a deep breath. This is going to be difficult.

xxxxXxxx

They were finally at the lost library after two hours. Convincing fairy god mother is very time consuming. Evie forgot how dark and dirty Isle of the lost looked. Even the sun was shining very brightly in Aurodon it completely changed when they arrived here.

Mal was completely uncomfortable seeing her graffiti 'long live evil' in every wall of the island. Carlos was not happy seeing the looks given by sellers in the markets. Jay was completely quiet but inside his brain was drowning with all the possibilities. He was so cruel leaving her just like that. She was cursing for crying out loud.

They opened the doors to the library. It was how it was when Jay left.

"Guys. You stay here. I will go alone. If I need help I will shout. Okay?" Jay said.

"Sure." Carlos said without a single thought.

"Carlos! But is it okay?" Evie asked.

"Yes. She will be more mad if I brought her along." He says pointing at Mal. Who was simply listening while playing with her nails.

"What? She has personal grudges against me? I know I used to be famous here but that doesn't mean I associated with low lives. Previous Mal wouldn't do it." Mal scoffed.

"See what I mean?" Jay said before getting inside the library.

"Hello?" His voice echoed.

"Jay?" He almost didn't recognize her. Her white hair grew a lot longer than the last time they met. She wasn't wearing glasses and she was still in her half octopus form. Her eyes filled with hatred ( per usual ) when she saw his face.

"What do you want to steal now? My life?" She says sarcastically.

"What? No. I'm here to give you this." Jay held the necklace in mid air . For a moment he saw her eyes sparkle but immediately it turned motion less.

"Thank you." Titania says snatching it back. After a moment of silence between them Titania started to speak. "You know what? I wanted to tell you this ever since you disappeared. What you did there is basically stealing my life. My mom died few years after my birth, who knows where my dad is and you, the only light in my life barges in and convince me to go on your mini adventures and I blindly followed you"

"You made me happy but then all of a sudden just because of some group of people you _barely_ knew comes along, this friendship suddenly disappears? Then my light sets and it turns into the darkness. I was alone again. Do you know how _many_ times I cried my self to sleep? Oh wait you don't care do you? YOU DON'T CA-"

"I'm sorry." Jay was in shock. He didn't realize he was a really important person to her. He didn't know what else to say at this point.

"SORRY? Haha this is the funniest thing you said in ages Jay. You stole my necklace. I've been trying to keep it a secret that I'm like my mother just so I can have friends. But no, you wanted more gold and sees this!" She points at the necklace. Her fingernails were painted black.

"You leave this island for months. I couldn't leave to go underwater because of this stupid shield around the island. I didn't go to Aurodon prep because I would be called a freak. I am a freak aren't I Jay?" Titania suddenly became hysterical. Her hand started to make some weird movements. Her hand suddenly pointed towards Jay,

Jay suddenly felt his throat go dry. Like something is sucking from him.

"Like I'm ever going to forgive you Jay." She said in his voice. She turned into her human form. She was wearing a long strapless black dress. Titania gave a last look towards Jay."Bye." And leaves without saying another word. Oxygen started to fill in his lungs.

"AARRGHHHH" he finally manage to shout but she left.

"JAY!" Mal barged in with Carlos. Evie wasn't there.

"Are you alright? Where is the octopus? She knows I threw her out of a building once right?" Mal says petting his back. Jay was breathing heavily. Flashbacks flooding his memory.

"Stop disrespecting her. She has more power than I thought. If she wants she could have killed me. But she didn't. " He started to rub his head. "I'm so stupid. All she ever wanted is to have a friend. Why did she keep clinging on me if she knows I'm a horrible person?"

"Because you are her light?" Evie entered the library. She was holding her notebook and strutting towards them "Sadly Titania confirmed that she won't be attending Aurodon prep. I got her signature. She told me to tell you never let anyone change you."

 _A girl ran through the wet icy roads. Her hands covering her crying red face. She didn't know where she was going. But anywhere else is better than the Mal's gang. They chopped of her hair in different lengths. Even though she spent months trying to grow it out._

 _She suddenly bumped into someone. She didn't care who it was. Titania got up and just started to run again. But a voice stopped her._

" _WAIT!" The voice caught up to her held onto her right shoulder until she slowly stopped running._ _"You okay buddy?"_

" _no." She managed to sniffle out._

" _Well. Its okay to cry. But you are missing on things if you keep crying." The voice said. He starts to pull her hands away from her face. "Just now I missed out on how cute your face is…"_

" _You're lying. I'm a freak! No one likes me…. Go away. You are a waste of my time." She pushed him and started to run again. She felt his presence behind her. Why was he still following her? She was running out of breath. She needed to hide._

 _She managed to arrive at one of shores of the garbage island. Piles of plastic rotten food was seen in the distance. The sight of the pile was enough to make her faint and the smell made it worse. But she still ran towards it. She wanted to be alone._

 _When she arrived at the pile she saw a cave a bit far from there. When she looked behind she saw the person still running after her. She started to run towards the cave. If she could she would slide underwater but the shield is not helping at all._

 _When she arrived at the cave it was magnificent. Beautiful. Extraordinary. Light teal blue crystals lined on the walls forming a pattern leading deeper into the cave. It was mesmerizing and she slowly started to walk inside. But the voice called out._

" _ITS A TRAP!" Before she could have a second to think a snake slid around her ankle making her rooted to the ground. She was absolutely terrified of land animals. Not to mention snakes. The snake started to creep under her dress and it was the most grossest feeling she felt._

 _The voice came to her rescue. It took a really sharp stick and started to stab it continuously. Blood spurted everywhere. When it was over her savior fell to the ground. He looked really tired and the snake was dead. She said the first thing that came into her mind._

" _Are you a girl?"_

" _What? No. I just like my hair grown out." He says playing with his hair. He got up and regained his composure. "Can I style your hair? It looks awful."_

" _Sure. But you don't have scissors."_

" _No. But I borrowed one from someone." He took out a golden scissor and started to level her hair. "See now you look much better."_

" _Wow you are so cool!" She started to gawk at the result. Her hair looked million times better than before. "My names Titania."_

" _I'm Jay. You are awesome too."_

 _They both hi-fived and headed home. On the way they told stories of their parents and tales they hear from them._

" _There is a snake where it hides gold?"_

" _Haha. YES! I SAW IT! IT HAD RED GLEAMY EYES. Also really sharp fangs."_

" _Scary."_

" _Don't worry its my dads pet now."_

" _So you are the snake." Titania said. She looked sad. Atleast he has a parent of some sort. "And I am the octopus. Such an unlikeliest pair for a friendship don't you think?"_

" _As long as nobody change either of us the friendship still stays. I mean both of us together, we are indestructible!"_

" _And Mals gang doesn't even have a chance!" Titania says smiling._

" _Yep! Pinkie promise me that you wont let anyone change you." Jay said pointing his pinkie finger out. Titania joined her finger and smiled._

" _Never. Ever." Titania smiled. "I pinkie swear."_

"Never. Ever. I pinkie swear."Jay said.

 **I'm sorry about the abrupt end. At least no one's dead right? Hahaha ookay moving on. I am going to make this into a two-shot. Or more chapters depending how long it will take for JayxTitania to happen. Considering how Titania doesn't trust him I am guessing two more? Idk.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Meadows and flowers.**

Titania was completely tired. She has been traveling for months occasionally calling Evie to see how Jay is doing. Sure she might leave him for almost killing her but that doesn't mean a part of her still thinks he is innocent. Maybe she wasn't the good best friend? Maybe she didn't take the right action to prevent him from Mal's gang. Who knows. For now she knows Evie is not horrible as her mind states. Evie says Aurodon is the perfect place to turn over a new leaf. Now and then she asks to join but Titania politely declines every time. She cant be good when evil is eating her from inside.

Titania traveled the world the past year. Seeing all the worlds seas. Seeing that Triton is not the only 'king' of the sea. Some Kings have more vast oceans than him. More powerful than him. If her mother married one of the kings it would have been much easier. She can fool them and gain the crown. Kill the king and blame it on a group of servants. Titanias brain is full of tactics on how to grain a crown. These tactics have been in her mind all these years but it only grew a lot within the past year. As she grew older she felt more and more magnetized towards the crown. Its powers. The feeling of being on the top. Owning everything in the land. Humiliating the kings family. She wanted to do all of them.

Titania knows the difference between right and wrong. She knows her thoughts are completely wrong but she feels like it's more in the gray area. It is downright wrong but at the same time she deserves power. Who is more fit to rule than her? She has learned anything and everything about a monarchy. How to deal with it, the costs, the people. She isn't a complete fool like her mother, thinking she could be a queen right of the bat.

Titania made her last stop of her adventures at the Lost library. After this she will be setting of to see the pacific ocean and make the prince Cozart fall in love with her. The rest will be history. To do this she needs the potions locked inside the lost library. If he doesn't fall in love with her she could literally make him fall in love with her. Its basically the same thing. Just. Like. That. Her mothers dreams will be in her hands and she can finally be adored. Feared. Be a queen. Her mother did atleast something right, leaving her most valuable potions with her daughter.

Walking into the library was meeting an old friend. The friend haven't changed at all. Maybe grew a bit older. But you have completely change. Your thoughts and actions are different. You used to talk to them everyday and was completely interested in their stories. But now its just skimming the pages trying to find the right books to use. Not interested about the new shell they found in the beach or a pretty flower. All you want is collect her weaknesses and use it to raise your status. Titania felt doing this was wrong. Her mind was blaring with the siren noises but chose to ignore it.

The books became more dustier than the year before. Light hitting the library making dust look like snow. This used to be her happy place. After finding those potions it would become nothing. It would become something she would want to avoid for the rest of her life. The innocent little girl immersed in fairytales will be finally getting the fairytale she always wanted. A prince. A dream come true. All for one little price. Having a fake life.

Her eyes wondering through the books. Each story flashing through her brain. Each hero, princess, villain all was clearly seen in her mind. "Goodbye." She quietly whispered. This will be the last time she sees her friends but a peculiar voice interrupted her goodbyes.

"Titania? Is that you?" Titania turned around to see Jay. He was covered in dirt from head to toe and had probably grown taller and more older. "You look nice. Back for the books?"

"Not really. They are useless. I'm here for some potions. I need to… regrow a dead coral." The lies only grew. Titania just stood there waiting for Jay to answer.

"I didn't know you cared about the planet. I checked your potions out. Nothing there makes dead corals regrow. Though there are some love, death, fungus ones." Jay shrugged.

"You messed with my stuff?"

"Not really. Just cheacked them out. You know finding new things is in my blood."

"Ofcourse. Who knows you better than me right?" Titania says sarcastically.

"Titania-"

"Stop it Jay. You've hurt me. That's all that is to this friendship we used to call. Now excuse me while I plan to take over a kingdom." Titania pushed Jay aside and tried to find where the potions were hidden. She would ask Jay if he wasn't so annoying.

As usual Jay always wanted his point to be taken across. He took Titanias hand to give at least one chance to listen to what he has to say. She agreed only if he tells her where the potions are.

"Look I'm sorry. I have been quiet… 'horrible' towards you these past years. Humiliating you. The scars. Everything. A year ago me realize that I changed. I wasn't the sweet kid who wanted to show you the bright side of the world. Instead I showed you the dark side. Also Its not like I joined the gang because I wanted to. I'm not Jay the son of Jafar. I'm me now. I'm Jay the….. I don't know.. son of Jay?" Jay gave a nervous laugh.

"Jay the son of Jay." Titania giggled. "What do you mean you actually didn't want to join?"

"Well… To protect you, I had to do something.."

 _Jay ran around the dark alleyways trying to find Titanias house. He recently found a stone that could be used as paint if they mix it with water. He knew Titania loved to paint but she couldn't afford the complete pricey paint sets and she wouldn't dare use the ones he steals. Finally they can paint green meadows with sunny skies Titania always dreamed about. He was completely excited to see her reaction._

 _Before he turned the corner he stopped in his tracks. He was very shy infront of people so he doesn't have friends. But he knows who to be friends with and who to avoid because of Titania. Mal was one of them and she was on a pedestal instructing her two minions on another plan._

" _Titania is our toy. But what do we do to toys we don't need?"_

" _Burn them!" Evie yelled._

" _That's right Evie. Titania has become no use to our amusement. Her reactions are the same. We need to take this to the next level!"_

" _Can I skin her?" Carlos asked. "Mommy would really likes lavender skin."_

" _You can do whatever you want with her dead corpse. But if Carlos wants her skin we can't burn her alive. It wont be lavender anymore." Mal took a moment to think. "We can stab her. Sure there would be some blood but I'm pretty sure some water can help clean it off."_

 _Jay stood silent. They are going to murder her. He needs to stop it._

" _Wait! Please don't kill her!"_

" _Whats in it to you chump?" Evie asked annoyed._

" _So she could die on her own and that precious skin would rot in a dump?" Carlos asked. "Its rare. It would be nice to see behind a glass box. We shouldn't waste it."_

" _Shut up Carlos. State your name and who is your parent." Mal steps towards Jay._

" _Jay the son of Jafar!" He says proudly._

" _You are a guy? With that voice and hair you could beat snow white. Oh wait. You aren't white and my mom is the fairest of them all. Sorry not sorry." Evie laughed. Followed by Mals. Carlos just looked angry._

" _We are killing her!" He shouted. "You can do nothing about that! I'm finally going to make my mom happy and you are not going to be in my way!"_

" _Shut your mouth Carlos. If he is so desperate to save her, I want you to join us." Mal smiled. Her signature wicked smile and purple her distinguishes her as the leader._

" _Wh-at? So we are not getting a dead corpse?" Carlos exclaimed._

" _How many times does Mal have to repeat to get it in your head? Her words are final. Which is sad. I wanted to peel those nails of her skin. I could glue them onto mine. I know, beauty is such a pain. To others."Evie laughed at her own joke._

" _Evie is right again. Carlos keep up. Jay need someone like you in our gang. I have been observing you since you came here. Your stealing skills are better than any of us. If you join us, in return we will spare her life. As Evie said. My words are final." Mal held out her hand. "What do you think? Jay the son of Jafar?"_

" _I…" If he joins this, it would totally ruin the bond between him and Titania. But it will save her life. He didn't really need to think about it. Ofcourse he wants to save her. No matter what. "I accept. As long as this doesn't change who I am, I am fine with it."_

"You… Why do you have to be good Jay?" Titania asked. "Why cant you be evil? Why couldn't you let them kill me? The world would have been a lot better." She hated herself for wanting the crown. But she needs something to make her forget her past. All this time she was blinded by the crown to know that she hated herself for doing it. Seeing Jay be good triggered who she really was.

"Am I hearing things right? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Maybe? Who knows. Why are our reunions like this? I thought we could just hug and be friends. But can black and white be friends. Can you be friends with a monster?"

"As long as the monster is you, I'm fine with it."

"Smooth. Jay you are being the best you can be. I am not. Not at the moment anyways. I need to do my shit so I can feel happy."

"You know you wont feel emotions once you are dead."

"Not dying. I'm going to go and marry Prince Cozart of the Pacific Ocean. Kill the king and be the queen there. I will live to the full potential of happiness I can gain. I'm hoping I would be happy."

"Titania. You are so naïve." Jay chuckled. "In the end, every lie would be revealed and you will be in the full potential of sadness and guilt life could give you. I don't want you to be in that position. I want you to be happy. Not in a way that the world will turn upside down with the wrong move."

"As long as I feel a second of happiness. One second. I'm fine with it." Titania said firmly.

"Then let me show you what happiness is." Jay took her hand started to pull her to the other end of the library.

"What are you doing Jay?" Titania asked as they stopped in front of the back door.

"I'm showing you what happiness is. Now open the door."

Titania hesitantly opened the door. Her eyes widened as she saw what was outside.

"The meadow we drew. The pink flowers… The tree.." She looked back at Jay astonished.

"Only half of is done. They yellow flowers wont bloom till next week. This is why I am a bit dirty. Come. I also made a swing!" He pulled her along the small garden full of pink and occasional red flowers.

Titania felt actual happiness. Every little argument was nothing compared to what he has done right now. He wasted his time to find happiness for her. "Thank you. Thank you so much Jay." She says tearing up a bit.

"Thank me after the swing ride. You might fall because no one really tested it yet." They walked towards the tree. Vines wrapped around the swing making it look like a fairytale. She felt like a princess.

"Look I might not be a prince but this is the best I can do. So, do you forgive me?" Jay asks while slowly pushing her high up in the sky.

"I do. Now join me Jay! We can be birds soaring through the sky!" Titania giggled. "I'm the queen of this jungle!"

"I thought you were a bird." Jay asks joining her.

"Birds can be queens Jay. Birds can be queens."

 **Yes this was quite quick. Tell me a ship name for these guys. Tay? JaTi? Jitania? I'm horrible at this. Thank you for reading this. I might write more of these two in the future but for now school starting soon so I cant. Bye.**


End file.
